Ralph Breaks the Internet
Wreck-It Ralph 2 is an upcoming 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore. It serves as the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph. The entire voice cast is believed to reprise their roles. Date No official date has been announced by Disney. Rumor that Wreck-It Ralph 2 will be release in Summer 2016. Wreck-It Ralph 2 will rumorly release in June 18, 2016; Making How to Train your Dragon 3 delayed from June 18, 2016 to August 5, 2016. Possible Plot According to an interview with Rich Moore, he commented about an idea he and Disney have for Wreck-It Ralph 2. He said that his idea was about Ralph and the gang fighting other versions of themselves and stop K.A.O.S., Who kidnap Vanellope and send her to the Console Gaming Dimension, so he can take over the Arcade. Voice cast (rumored) * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, the titular protagonist. (rumored) * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, the deuteragonist. (rumored) * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr., The good guy and the tritagonist * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun, The sergeant from Hero's Duty * Jemaine Clement as K.A.O.S., the Black Human Virus and the Main Antagonist * Justin Bieber as TBA; This is Justin Bieber's first Voice Actor. * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Jim Parsons as TBA * Rihanna as TBA * Ty Burrell as TBA * Nicki Minaj as TBA, a new Sugar Rush racers. Cameos (Rumored) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Wario (Wario Land) *Cynder (spyro the dragon) *Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Diddy Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Root Beer Tapper (Tapper) *Jacky Bryant and Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Honey (Fighting Vipers and Sonic the Fighters) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Monkey Khan (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Snively (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *SWATbots (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee (Kirby series) *Kunimistu, Paul Phoenix, Jin Kazama, Jun Kazama, Yoshimitsu, Kuma, King, Roger, Feng Wei (Tekken) *Tron (Tron) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Rush (Mega Man) *Ryu, Chun li, Ken, Zangief, M. Bison, Blanka, Dhalsim, Guile (Street Fighter) *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) *Croc (Croc: Legend of The Gobbos) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Red, Chuck, Jay, Jake and Jim, Bomb, Matilda, Al, Terence, Bubbles, Stella (Angry Birds) *King Pig, Moustache Pig, and Helmet Pig (Angry Birds) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde (Pac-Man) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Lui-Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Smoke, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Quan Chi, Kano, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Kitana, Sonya blade, Jax, Nightwolf, Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Q*bert, Sam, Slick, Coily, Ugg, Wrong way, Sheldon, Rat-a-tat-tat, Frogg (Q*bert) *Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Jon Talbain and Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) *Samus Aran (Metroid Prime) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighter) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Red (Pokémon) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Cloud (Final Fantasy) *Snake (Metal Gear) *Guy Dangerous (Temple Run) *PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Mael Radec (Kill Zone) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Germany, Japan, England, China, America, Russia, France, Italy, Sweden, Norway,Denmark,Iceland and Finland from Hetalia *The Dovahkin *Frank West *Sora, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, Minnie (Kingdom Hearts) *Pit from Kid Icarus *Rayman (Rayman) *Elesis, Lire, Ryan and Arme (Grand Chase) *Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia and Gremlin Gus (Epic Mickey) *Legretta the Quick and Arietta the Wild (Tales of the Abyss) *Jak and Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Bad Mr. Frosty and The Blob (Clayfighter) *Armadon (Primal Rage) *Blob (De Blob) *Pinky (De Blob 2) *Bif (De Blob) *The Rabbids (Rabbids Go Home) *Zip (De Blob) *The Professor (De Blob) *Arty (De Blob) *Comrade Black (De Blob) *Dr. Von Blot (De Blob 2) *Inkies (De Blob and De Blob 2) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders) *Red Bird, Blue Bird, Yellow Bird, Green Bird, Black Bird, Pink Bird, Red Bird (Girlfriend) and Pigs (Angry Birds) Production According to Rich Moore, he is thinking of working on a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph, saying he maybe could add online gaming and home gaming into it. He also mentioned that Mario and Tron are being lined up for this movie. He also stated that many of the cast and crew are open to the sequel, believing that they have "barely scratched the surface" of the video game world they envisioned. Michael Arndt, the screenwriter of Little Miss Sunshine and Toy Story 3, ''will be the screenwriter for ''Wreck-It Ralph 2. Alan Silvestri, the music composer of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Avengers and The Croods, will compose music for Wreck-It Ralph 2. replace Henry Jackman, who compose music for the first movie. Release It is currently unknown when Wreck-It Ralph 2 will be released. Trivia *This film will have Red (from Pokémon) not Ash Ketchum because Red is a video game character and Ash Ketchum is '''not '''a video game character and only video game characters would make cameo appearances in this film. *You could make ideas for this film because it has no pictures for people to understand about it. **You could make ideas for the fourth game in the Wreck-It Ralph series. **You could make ideas for new cameos. **You could make ideas for the whole plot. **You could make ideas for when will this film be released. *This film will feature Grand Chase characters. *This film will not feature the classic style of Pac-Man. Instead, it will feature the '''modern '''style of Pac-Man but not the PMTAB style of Pac-Man, the Pac-Man Party style of Pac-Man exept it will feature the first film's style of Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde. Category:Media